Change of Heart
by Sparks-In-Water
Summary: Austria is out of the house when Prussia decides to come visit. When Hungary becomes sick, Prussia will have no choice but to take care of her. What will happen? Will they still dislike each other or will a new found love sprout? Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**This was done in the middle of English class… I was so freaking bored….**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it…**

**That's all I have to say so… Enjoy I guess**

"Alright, I will be going now, I guess," Austria said. Hungary smiled and gave him a little peck on the cheek. "Be safe," she said. "And look out for _Prussia." _ That last word was spoken with such a disgusted manner.

After giving a curt nod in response, he quickly bustled out of the house and was immediately enveloped in the whirling white snow.

Closing the door behind him to not let any of the cold air inside, Hungary sniffed a little. _Am I coming down with something? _She thought feeling her forehead. It was normal temperature. _It's probably just the cold air. Yeah that's it._

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind, she took an old book off the shelf and proceeded to read, nestled into the velvety couch cushions. She was at peace with that until she heard a loud knock crack on the wooden door followed by some loud yelling over the howling sound of the wind. "Hey! Sissy? Lizzy? Is anyone there? If you are, then let me in because in freezing my freaking awesome ass off out here!"

Elizavéta froze. Oh no. Please. Anyone but him. She did not need his self-proclaimed 'awesomeness' running around her and Roderich's house. So naturally, she decided to ignore him.

She had known him longer than anyone but even she had absolutely 0 tolerance for his rants. After 15 minutes she was sure that he would be a frozen ice block but she was completely wrong. 15 minutes later, he was still standing in their doorway waiting to gain access into the house and screaming his head off at the people he supposed were to be inside.

Elizavéta groaned in frustration. _ Honestly. Is he really that dense? When will he get that no one will let him in?_

Soon she realized that he really was that dense. He wouldn't give up on this even if it killed him. Setting her book down on the table, she walked over to the door, a scowl etched onto her face.

"What? What do you want?" she yelled at her childhood friend, green eyes shining with annoyance. The Prussian's face lit up with a huge smile of delight. "Finally!" he exclaimed and stomping his boots on the floor. "I've been shouting and screaming out there for like an hour already! Did you not hear me or something?"

"No. I didn't," she lied through her teeth, frustration obvious in her words. "Well, it's a good thing you came then. You literally _saved_ me."

Ugh. There he was again trying to get him and her together. It was disgusting! She did not need his flirting when she and Austria were perfectly content in their relationship. "Why did you even come here anyway?"

Gilbert smirked. "I just thought it was time to pay you guys a visit. You need a little of my awesomeness once in a while anyways."

Rolling her eyes at him, Elizavéta asked, "Well, since you are here now, is there anything that you would like?" She froze. Did that actually just come out of her mouth? She hated him! Why did she want to help him? Well, he was technically her guest so it would be impolite to be rude to him. Reminding herself that, she mentally scolded herself and waited for a response.

"I could go for some coffee right now, I suppose. I'm freaking cold right now" He said with a shrug. Elizavéta nodded, keeping her head down to avoid eye contact as she walked to the kitchen.

As soon as she started brewing it, her head had a sudden jolt of white pain. She hissed and gripped the table for support, trying desperately to keep upright. He clenched her eyes shut and waited for the pain to pass. After a while it numbed and she took that time to regain her senses and make sure that Gilbert was not suspecting anything unusual.

_Gosh what happened there?_ She thought bringing the coffee over to her 'guest' who was currently sitting on the couch, rubbing his hands together to try and bring some warmth into them. "Just wait," she said, setting it down on the table. "I'm going to go get the milk." She turned to walk back when she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"What now?" she said, getting irritated again. Her head flew around to meet his red eyes, her long brown hair starting to rest on her right shoulder. Elizavéta's glare faded when she saw the look of concern that was suddenly plastered onto his face. "Hey, Lizzy. You okay?" he said taking her hand in his. "You look a little pale."

"Yeah," she responded sounding a little weaker than she would like to sound. Elizavéta continued walking to her destination trying not to look at him, a little embarrassed by that moment.

Just outside the kitchen, she hesitated. A huge wave of nausea overtook her body. Her head became dizzy as she fumbled for something to grasp on to to keep herself upright.

She fairly remembered hearing footsteps approaching her and vaguely heard Gilbert's voice asking her incoherent questions. Her senses dulled and all she could hear was the sound of her heart pounding and her heavy breathing. Elizavéta could barely hear the frantic cries of the other nation behind her.

She opened her mouth to reassure him that she was fine and there was nothing to worry about but a string of heavy coughs took the place of the words that were stuck on the tip of her tongue.

Her vision had black spots in it and she could barely focus on anything as it started to fade in and out of black completely.

Elizavéta couldn't feel anything but the air temperature in the room had started to grow uncomfortably hot around her.

The last thing she remembered was Gilbert screaming "Lizzy!"

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with the last chapter of Change of Heart. I mean sure it only had one other chapter before this but whatever.**

**Oh and if you are wondering why it took me so long to write such a short chapter, it was because of school. It is really a bum. So sorry if it isn't as good as it could be because I was rushing to get this in soon. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting for a while after all.**

**Disclaimer: I do (**_**not**_**) own**

Her head was pounding. Where was she again? Her eyes would not open. But she could feel that there was some kind of dark swirling mass floating around her. She could already feel it. She was lost here.

Her feet guided her around blindly. It was cold. Then, there was a sudden rush of heat. She felt light in front of her as she stumbled towards it. She was engulfed in its cozy warmth when she finally opened her eyes.

Elizavéta's eyes slowly fluttered open to meet a pair of worried red eyes. Her head was still fuzzy and couldn't process everything just yet. She shut her eyes when she heard a familiar voice that she could recognize anywhere.

"Hey! You're awake!" It said. She opened her eyes to find that her vision had cleared up. She was lying on a soft mattress with a pillow to prop her head up and a mound of blankets covering most of her body. Her eyes slowly processed the area. She was in her room and Gilbert had been sitting on the edge of her bed, eyeing her with concern.

She took a deep breath to compose herself and try and remember what had happened. Austria had left for a week long trip and then Prussia had decided to come over for a little visit. She had been in the doorway of the kitchen and… oh gosh. Did she really collapse right then? In front of Prussia? How dare she show weakness to him!

Feeling embarrassed, her cheeks lit up to a much deeper shade of red as she tried to force her body to sit up on her mattress.

Bad idea.

A strong wave of nausea overtook her body but she decided to be stubborn and keep trying. "Hey, Lizzy," Prussia commented. "You look really pale so take it easy alright?" Elizavéta gave up trying and lay back down onto the mattress. His voice was calm and quiet (for once) but it sounded demanding like he wasn't joking.

She felt a hand go up to her forehead, then rest on her cheek but she was much to weak and tired to swat it away. "Are you feeling alright?" she distantly heard him say, worry twisting his voice. "Y-yeah. I'm fine," she just barely managed. "Good." He paused for a second. "Do you need anything? She shook her head weakly. That was answered by a slight smile that immediately vanished afterwards.

Hungary was just starting to close her eyes again when she felt something at her mouth. She quickly opened her eyes to find Gilbert, thermometer in hand. "Don't' fall asleep on the awesome me yet, Lizzy." He said smirking. "I need to take your temperature before you do that."

Groaning in defeat, she let the albino man take her temperature.

After waiting a while, he took it out and examined the displayed number. A smile played at his lips as he spoke to her. "That's awesome! You temperature is 100.5! It went down a degree in two days!"

Two days? She missed two whole entire days of her life to sleep? She mentally face palmed as she watched the man walk out of her room, mumbling something about everything being the way it was because of his awesomeness.

Elizavéta grinned as much as she could before realizing that her eyelids were growing heavier by the second.

The last thought she had in her head before she drifted off into slumber was how it was Prussia that was taking care of her and how maybe it wasn't that bad that he came in the first place.

* * *

Elizavéta felt refreshed when she awoke. She felt lighter and less congested. She sniffed a little.

Footsteps came down the hallway in the direction of her room. As the door opened, he spoke. "Are you awake?" he said quietly, entering and shutting the door slightly behind him.

She turned her head in the direction of the voice. The Prussian looked startled. "Oh, OK. Wow. Wasn't expecting that!" He rushed towards her bad and kneeled down. "How are you feeling today?" he said, playing with her long brown hair, twirling it between her fingers.

She giggled a little bit. "Actually," she said. "I feel a lot better now."

He looked at her quizzically. Gilbert put a hand to her forehead and held it there for a bit. He pursed his lips. "Well, your temperature did go down… Do you want anything?" he asked.

She thought for a moment. "Well, I am a little bit hungry but I can wait," she replied. After giving a slight nod, he was out the door again and hurrying down the stairs to the kitchen.

Elizavéta sighed. It wasn't like Gilbert to be acting so nice but it was sweet how he was acting towards her. When she got sick, he stayed, took good care of her, and kept her company while Austria was away. She should at least thank him for his generosity.

Slowly, she rose out of bed and steadied herself on the wall. She stood there for a while trying to figure out what she would say to him.

She pictured herself talking to him. His red eyes shined with their usual glow. She didn't know why, but something about them amused her. His hair, fell perfectly in front of his eyes as he spoke. He looked very handsome right now as he spoke to her in this vision.

Elizavéta hesitated as she stifled back a small scream. Her footsteps stopped and the only sound in the room was the clock ticking back and forth.

Her green eyes widened as she realized what her brain was attempting to tell her. She never knew it before but now it was all made clear.

Elizavéta had been falling in love with Gilbert for over 200 years now.

* * *

_Why did I rush all the way down here so quickly if I don't even know what to make her? _Gilbert thought, scratching his head and rummaging through the sissy's cabinets. _Shit._

Giving up for a bit, he settled on one of the kitchen chairs for a little break. He rested his head on his hand when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Gilbert shot up out of his chair seeing the Hungarian woman standing before him.

"You were supposed to be in bed!" he scolded. Elizavéta hit him. "I just wanted to say thank you, idiot," she responded, proceeding to go sit on the couch.

"Hey, Lizzy! Come back!" he called chasing after her.

For a little bit, they both sat in silence on the couch.

Hungary nestled a little closer to Prussia, causing a tint of pink to appear across his cheeks. "You cold?" he said, starting to wrap his arm around her. Before she could say yes, a strong arm draped across her shoulders.

She turned to let her green eyes meet his piercing red ones. He smiled at her.

Elizavéta blushed when she realized there were only less than a few inches away from each other.

Gilbert couldn't help it. He brought his face closer as his lips met her own, closing whatever space was left in between them.

When she decided to return it, he was surprised. He could feel the slight heat of her fever rising off her forehead but he didn't care. This was Hungary. Elizavéta. The one and only true love of his life. The kiss was passionate but short.

They sat in each others embrace when Gilbert decided to speak.

"I love you, Elizavéta," he finally blurted out. His breath hitched after he said that. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Saying that, felt like a gigantic weight had been lifted off his shoulders. A weight that was filled with many years of waiting and longing.

But she did not respond.

His face fell when he saw that she sat there with her face nestled into his jacket, attempting to not make any eye contact. That was not the answer that he had been waiting his whole life to hear.

They sat there, the room deadly silent when he heard a barely audible whisper come from her mouth.

"I love you too, Gilbert."

**Ah, yeah I know. Cheesy ending. But gah, I love Pruhun. I just don't understand how some people can ship her with Austria all the time. But whatever. People have their preferences right? **

**R&R? Maybe?**


End file.
